The Way It's Supposed to Be
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: After first year, Lily Evans hates James Potter. At a summer's party, both students discover some shocking news; they are both betrothed... to each other. Can Lily and James survive the coming conflicts? Will they join together to please their parents? AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Way it's supposed to be**

**Chapter One**

Smoke billowed out as the Hogwarts Express huffed through the countryside. Lily sat down in a carriage near the front of the train with her friends she had made that year. She ran her finger through her shoulder length red gold hair. She shared a grin with her closest friend, Alice Moore. Alice had short black hair with deep brown eyes. She was sweet, kind and well-natured. Next to Alice sat Sophia, she had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Kind of sad the holidays are here," Sophia said.

"Yeah, but at least we're going home," Alice replied.

"Cheer up, Lily," Hannah said, as Lily sighed. "I'm sure Petunia will have calmed down by now." Hannah was the last of the close friends; she had beautiful hazel eyes flecked with green and long curly tan hair. Petunia had been really upset when she realised Lily was going to be away from home for months at a time. She got sulky every time Lily had mentioned Hogwarts.

"I do hope so," Lily said sadly. "But it's not just that. Mum has planned out a whole load of parties I have to go to this summer. And as usual, they'll be no fun."

"Parties?" Alice asked. "Parties are the best."

"Not this type of party…" Lily said, "All they are are old people and chatting."

"So, girls, how've you found Hogwarts?" Alice asked. Lily, Sophia and Hannah were all muggleborn and had no previous knowledge of the school before their acceptance.

"Amazing," all three said cheerfully.

"Chocolate frog, anyone?" Sophia offered. The chocolate was passed around.

Lily was from a rich family, who were very high in the muggle world. She knew her entire summer would be spent in visiting social gatherings with her parents.

"So, Lily, do you think you can cope with another six years of James Potter in the same house as us?" Hannah asked.

Lily grimaced. Over the past year, Lily's relationship with the boy in question had gone from bad to worse. Lily found James to be an egotistical, stuck up prat. James thought Lily was a know-it-all smartass. "I hadn't thought of that," she said quietly.

The other girls laughed at Lily's reaction to their classmate. They thought Lily overreacted to James. They found him to be nice, clever, amusing and reasonably attractive. They couldn't understand why Lily disliked him so much.

* * *

Two carriages along sat four young boys. James Potter leant arrogantly back against his seat and ruffled his hair.

"… and Evans just turned to glare at you, didn't she, Prongs?" Sirius told a story to the other Marauders. Sirius was the new school heartthrob. He had long, dark hair and deep, grey eyes. "I thought she was gonna curse you."

James smiled, "oh, Evans loves me, Padfoot."

"Keep telling yourself that, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, but it's not like you could have any more chance with her, Padfoot, mate," James teased.

They settled into a comfortable silence, James thinking about his summer. He loved being home, but he always knew most of his evenings would be spent at parties, talking to friends of his parents that he didn't like. He found the type of parties they went to very boring. And he hated wearing his dress robes. Sure, he loved his parents… but sometimes he wished they weren't so important in the wizarding world.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius started. "You wanna go and annoy Evans?"

"Yeah," James said, "I'd like that."

The two boys shared a grin, while Remus shook his head. "I'm staying here," he said. "Aww, Moony, we have weeks to complete those essays," James said.

"Well I want to get a head start," Remus replied, "then I'll have the rest of the summer to hang out."  
"Boring sod," Sirius said, in a teasing tone. "Hey, Pete, you coming?" he asked.

The plump boy nodded.

"Let's go," James said.

They walked quietly down the edge of the train, looking in the carriages for the redhead. They paused to wave to a few of their other classmates. They finally found where Lily, Sophia, Alice and Hannah were.

"Hey, girls," Sirius greeted, "how are you all this fine day?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away sulkily. The other girls giggled, while James frowned at her reaction.

"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius said, snickering, "Evans loves you!"

James poked his tongue out and sat next to Lily. "What's up, Evans?"

"Oh, I dunno, the sky, maybe?" she asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

"Aww, come on, Evans… that's not even funny. And here was good, old, little me asking what was wrong," he ended with a pout. He put his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her.

She pushed his arm away, "shove off, Potter."

He ruffled his hair, "come on, Evans."

He pulled at her hair gently and she growled. "Potter," she snarled, "I have enough problems of my own, without worrying about you. Now get out!"

The three boys took her advice and left the carriage, James sulking about how much she hated him.

* * *

"But, Mum…" James whined as his mother pulled his dress robes out of his wardrobe. "I want to stay in tonight."

It was two weeks since the end of term and as suspected, Lily and James had spent their entire time at parties with their parents.

"Tonight is a very important party, James," his mother said sternly. "Your father is meeting with a top muggle business man, to discuss a very important matter."

James growled slightly, "why does dad always have _someone _to meet?"

"It comes with being a top business man," Meg replied. "I'm going to get dressed. I trust you don't need me to put your dress robes on for you."

"No, Mum," James shook his head.

"Oh, and James…" she said, pausing at his bedroom door.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Please try to do something with your hair."

"Yes, Mum."

He sighed, pulling his muggle clothes over his head and putting on his dark dress robes. He grabbed a comb and attempted to brush his wild locks straight. It didn't work. He groaned; he'd probably have another lecture from his mother about messy hair and parties.

He walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room, where Megan and Richard were waiting for him.

"Ready, son?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, James, your hair…" his mother said, looking at him in horror.

"I know, Mum, I tried." He looked at her in earnest.

She was making that strange tutting noise again.

"Leave it, Meg," his father said, "we'll be late if we don't go now."

His mother nodded, and he followed his parents, reluctantly out the door.

* * *

"Lily, have you found your shoes yet?" Anna Evans called.

"Yes, Mum… they were under my bed," Lily Evans sighed, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Mum, I lost my hair slide," Petunia yelled down the stairs.

"It was in with your make-up last time I saw it, honey," Anna said.

"Thanks, Mum," the younger of the two Evans children replied.

Lily put on a light layer of eye-shadow and some lip-gloss.

"Girls, stop pruning," David bellowed.

"Almost done," Lily promised, running to grab her shoes. She put them on and checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Her hair was loose and straight down her back. She was wearing a knee-length, crimson-red dress, which matched her hair. Her shoes were silver, with very small heels.

She walked out onto the landing, where her younger sister, Petunia, was standing. She gave her sister a brief hug. "You look pretty," Lily told Petunia.

Petunia's dress was also knee length. It was metallic, deep purple with flowers sown into the bodice. She had a pair of black heels on and her dark brown hair was left running down her back. Petunia had their father's genes of brown hair and green eyes, while Lily had her mother's red hair and father's eyes. Their mother's eyes were a deep grey.

"Thanks, Lil. You look great too," the two sisters shared a smile.

"We better go before Mum and Dad start getting stroppy," Lily said, and Petunia giggled.

"Lily, tell me about Hogwarts again," Petunia said softly.

Lily grinned, as they walked down the stairs and launched into the story once again.

* * *

**Big thanks to Cool-Mulle for getting me up off my arse to write this! :) I love you, cariad!**

**Reviews please! **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

The Way It's Supposed to Be

**The Way It's Supposed to Be**

**Chapter 2**

"Mr, Mrs Potter, may I take your coats?" the butler asked as they entered the foyer.

His father gave a polite smile to him and allowed him to take the family's coats. "Thank you," he said.

James followed his father's long stride. "Mr and Mrs Prewett are in the garden," the butler said, pointing them in the right direction.

The garden was highly decorated. There were fairies in small lamps, their wings fluttering uselessly. There was a large amount of shrubs decorating the flowerbeds and the scents of lavender and honeysuckle hung potently in the air. There was a set of heavy stone steps leading to the patio. Over the patio hung a cloth veranda, meant mostly for style than protection, though James suspected charms had been cast to protect occupants from the elements.

"Mr, Mrs Prewett," James' father greeted, shaking Mr Prewett's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Same for you, Mr Potter," the man said, "I'm sure you remember my wife, Ruth."

"Ah, yes, nice to see you, Ruth. And I'm sure you remember my wife, Megan." Richard said, gesturing to her.

"It's been a while," Hugo Prewett said.

Megan nodded and laughed slightly.

"My oldest son, Fabian," Hugo introduced. "I'm hoping he'll follow in my footsteps. I appear to have lost Gideon and Molly, my other two."

"It's quite alright," James' father said. "You remember James? My son."

"Ah, yes, your first year at Hogwarts, young man?" Hugo asked.

"That's right, sir," James said, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair due to nerves, knowing it would vex his mother.

"How are you enjoying it?"

"It's brilliant, sir."  
"Such a well mannered young man," Hugo nodded. A dark haired man walked up behind him. "Ah, here is Mr Potter for you."  
"Thank you, Mr Prewett," the man said.

James studied him carefully. He was a well built and had a pair of very familiar green eyes. James couldn't place where he had seen them before.

"Sorry we're late, James took rather a long time to get ready," Richard said.

"It's okay, I know how it is, I have two daughters of James' age," he smiled kindly at James.

"James, we have much we need to discuss. Maybe you could go and find someone your age to talk to. Perhaps Gideon is somewhere," Richard said, giving him a slight nudge.

"Behave," his mother said.

"Yes, mum," he promised, walking off.

He spent a few minutes wandering around looking for someone to talk to. He passed a few adults that greeted him before he found a drink. He was close to sitting and sulking in silence when he noticed a group of his age talking. He could see the youngest of the Prewett children talking to two girls. One was dark haired and the other was a very familiar redhead. He smiled slightly, walking elegantly towards the group.

"Hey," he said softly, siding up beside the redhead.

Lily, in the most mature manner possible, ignored him. He rolled his eyes slightly at her. The other girl looked at him, questioningly.

"James Potter," he introduced himself. He nodded at Gideon in a gesture of understanding to assure themselves that they each knew who the other was.

The dark haired girl smiled, "Petunia Evans," she introduced herself.

"Ah, Lily's infamous sister," James replied giving her a hearty grin.

Petunia nodded, blushing slightly, "you know my sister?" she asked.

"She's in my house at school," James replied, turning to watch the older of the two Evans children.

She was talking to Gideon and giggling a lot. Every-time she made a comment she would twirl a strand of red hair around one finger. James watched her smiling giddily, he felt slightly jealous at her attentions towards Gideon. It was something he'd never felt before.

James sighed, turning back to Petunia, whose cheeks were lined with deep blush and was fluttering her eyelids slightly. He groaned quietly, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Yes, after the meal then," James heard his father say to the dark-haired man they had been talking to, before he turned to James. "Son, it's time to take our places at the table."

James nodded silently. "Nice talking to you Petunia, Gideon… Lily."

The other two gave him nods of acknowledgment, Lily, however, narrowed her eyes.

The three adults shared worried and disapproving looks at Lily's reaction.

James followed his parents, leaving Lily and the others alone.

"Don't you think it's time you went to eat too?" Mr Evans asked. They all stepped away. "Lily… wait. I want to talk to you."

Lily gave her father a questioning look.

"What have I told you about being polite in the company of others?" he asked.

Lily blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, Dad. He's in my year and has been a pain all year, I wasn't expecting to see him here and I don't really like him very much."

"Lily, darling," he said sitting on a bench next to her and placing an arm around her, "what have I told you? Life is full of people we don't like but we have to learn to manage with them. Get to know him; you might like what you find?"

He stood and walked towards the dining room. Lily watched him carefully, pondering his words. What was her father trying to insinuate? Whatever it was, Lily was sure something strange was going on that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Way It's Supposed to Be

**The Way It's Supposed to Be**

**Chapter 3**

"Quite a lovely meal, as always, Ruth," James heard his mother say to the auburn haired lady.

He sighed quietly so as not to appear rude and picked at the last of his crème brulee and fruit pudding. He had a real dislike for this type of fruit when it was added to perfectly delightful dishes such as crème brulee.

"Don't you think so, James, darling?" his mother asked him pointedly.

"You've outdone yourself as always," James supposed it was at least half of the truth. He hadn't enjoyed any of this party so far, but the extravagant and lavish happenings must cause Mrs Prewett all kinds of problems.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter…" the other woman said, with a rather fake giggle.

James turned his head anxiously along the length of the table. He could see where Lily and her sister were sitting, silently eating. He gazed at the redhead, whose gaze was still on Gideon. He sighed deeply, resisting the urge to growl. He stopped and sat poker-straight in his seat. Why the hell was he so jealous of what Evans was doing? She had her own life and James had his. Why should he be in any way affected by the way she acted? He bit his lip gently, narrowing his eyes slightly as a reflexive action towards her.

He turned his head a few inches to gaze at Petunia. She was a pretty girl, but did not have Lily's obvious charm. James thought she was rather plain. Her dark hair was lifeless compared to Lily's flaming locks. But they both shared the same pair of sparkling emerald eyes. Eyes full of happiness, willingness and a love of life. It was then James realised where he'd seen the stranger's eyes before. On Lily Evans. Could that man be Lily's… _father_?!

"Coffee, Mr, Mrs Potter?" the butler offered.

"Yes please, we'd love some," Megan said.

"Sit up straight," she hissed to James out of the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry," he murmured.

He saw his father talking to the man he had now decided to be Lily's father (or at least a relative).

"I don't see the problem," Mr Evans was saying to Richard.

"No, you're quite right, David," his father replied.

The two men laughed and James frowned, feeling left out as he didn't understand the joke.

"Dad?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing, son," Richard said and turned back to laughing with David Evans.

James watched them briefly. He didn't like this at all… not at all. He gave into the huge impulses to ruffle his hair. He could feel his mother's glare focusing on him almost immediately but he ignored it.

He heard three men's booming laughs and it appeared Hugo Prewett had joined Richard and David.

"Very well then, Richard, if you'd like to announce it…" Hugo nodded.

"Yes, I'd be happy too, if that's alright with you, David," Richard replied, gesturing at Lily's father.

"No, you can announce it. That's fine," David assured, giving him a strong smile.

James frowned once again. Something strange was happening that night and James wanted to know what it was. He was determined to find out.

_And find out he would. _

Mr Prewett stood at the head of the table. "Firstly I'd like to thank you all for attending this evening. My wife, Ruth and I have always held the belief for the great importance of parties. And our parties would not be possible without the guests attending."

His voice amplified over the dining room. "Secondly, I believe Mr Potter would like to make an announcement."

James raised an eyebrow lightly, wondering what his father could possibly have to tell all these people. Richard stood briskly, like the true business man he was. "I believe you are all aware of the business partnership that I have recently struck with Mr David Evans. But today for the first time I can bring forth the news that I haven't been able to share previously…"

James looked at him curiously for a second, but quickly decided that it was something to do with his father's business prospects. He tapped his feet impatiently in his shoes and looked up at the ceiling of the dining room. It was a chalky white.

"I feel this is going to benefit both of our businesses and also both of our families…"

James turned his head to look at the other children of his age. Fabian was watching James' father with an intent politeness on his face. Gideon was showing mild interest and James could tell Petunia was showing the polite interest of a girl who didn't really understand the matter being discussed. Lily, like James, looked bored out of her mind. James groaned softly, had her hair always been that rich paprika colour?

"So, without further ado, it gives me great please to announce that my great friend and business partner, Mr David Evans has done me the great honour of promising his oldest daughter to my only son...in marriage."

James replayed the words in his mind. They flashed like lightening and then repeated like the following thunder. His jaw dropped. Had his father just said? He stood suddenly in his seat.

"What?!" he exclaimed, in synch with the other person involved in this.

He looked at his fiancée? Betrothed? She looked just as shocked. His cheeks flushed at how they had reacted in the same way. She turned away from him and gave her parents an opposing look. David shook his head, as if to warn her not to make a fuss.

James stood, fuming. The rest of the party guests were now toasting the young couple and praising the business moves of David and Richard. James found it easy to escape from the celebrations. He felt sick right to the bottom of his stomach.

He couldn't believe his parents had arranged for him to be married to someone. It just wasn't fair. He was the one who would have to marry Evans. But he hadn't chosen that future.

It was such a completely selfish thing for them to do. James had had his own plans for the future and they had certainly not involved wedding Lily Evans. He didn't _want _to spend the rest of his life with the disagreeable redhead.

He moved around to one of the edges of the rose-garden and heard the sound of a woman crying. He poked his head around the corner of one of the rose-bushes, not meaning to pry but desperate to know who was crying during such an elaborate party.

He was shocked to find Lily crying the other side of the blooms. He had thought his reaction was bad, but it was nothing to how Lily was reacting. Did she really find the thought of him that repulsive?

He wanted someone to call them out of the gardens and tell them this was all some kind of melodramatic joke. But Lily's tears were not those of clowns and the cold anger in the pit of his belly was no enactment.

He padded slowly towards her; her face was buried into her hands as she cried. Salty tears dripped down her ivory fingers.

"Lily…" he whispered, feeling Evans was inappropriate at this point.

She looked up at him, shock at being discovered in her state of distraught obvious in her features. "James…"

He gave her a weak smile, "shocked?" he asked.

She nodded silently. "They never told me."

"Neither did my parents," James replied, kneeling at her feet. "I know you don't want this… I'm surprised too. But Lily, we don't have to decide now. They can't make us marry until eighteen, anyway."

"Sixteen…" Lily corrected him, her tone cold.

"What?" his head rose suddenly.

"Muggles can marry at sixteen with their parents' permission," she said softly.

"We aren't muggles," James replied quickly.

She nodded in agreement and no bad tempered comments were made, since both knew the other was thinking the same as the first.

"Thanks, James," Lily said, "you're right."

He looked at her solemnly, "go clean up. We'll tackle this another time. Night, Evans."

"Goodnight, Potter."

He waved sweetly at her.

Lily felt her blood bubble as she walked off. She would die if she had to share her future with that prat.

James glaring at her back, knew he felt exactly the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

The Way it's supposed to be

**The Way it's supposed to be**

**Chapter 4**

James was silent on the way home. He felt betrayed. He'd always thought his parents respected him enough to let him choose his own path.

He stood silently as his father shut the door behind them. Then he let his anger strike.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? AND HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN ARRANGED?" he asked sharply.

"Don't use that tone of voice on me, young man," Richard said.

James snarled, "You've planned out the rest of my life, Dad. I will have no freedom."

"James, sometimes we must make sacrifices, for an overall good result," Richard said calmly.

James looked at him, "it wasn't your sacrifice to make."

Richard looked back at him sternly, "you're my son, I expect you to do what I tell you to."

James snorted slowly, "I'm not five anymore, Dad."

Meg looked between her husband and son nervously. "I think you both need to cool your heads," she said. "Rich, the boy's poor nerves at their ends. He needs sleep; this has come as a big shock to him. And James, you need to know that we did this for you with the best possible intentions."

James looked at her, "I don't think it's going to do me any good."

Meg didn't answer his comment as icy fingers of guilt pierced into her stomach. She really did try to give James the best life possible, he just didn't seem to understand that. "Please, get some sleep, James. We can discuss this in the morning, if you like."

"Okay, Mum," he said gruffly.

He walked upstairs, still fuming. He grabbed a quill off his writing desk and began penning a letter to his closest friend.

**Sirius,**

**I have the worst luck ever. I went to this party of the Prewett's tonight with my parents. It was the same as usual. Talking and extravagant meals. But I saw Lily Evans and her sister there. Lily refused to talk to me, but she can be really stuck up.**

**After dinner, I had to listen to an announcement from my father. Dad suddenly announced I'm engaged/betrothed to Lily Evans. I've looked everywhere, but there's no sign of this being some sick joke. **

**Siri, you **_**have **_**to help me! I can't spend the rest of my life with her. **

**Reply back promptly!**

**James xxx**

* * *

"But, Daddy!!" Lily exclaimed pouting. "I refuse to go to a party where that _berk _is going to be. And I'm not. Getting. Married. To. Him." she punctuated each word carefully.

"Go and get dressed," her father snapped, "and don't call him a berk, you should respect him."

"NO!" Lily cried, "I hate him."

"You will _not _bring shame upon this family!" her father snapped.

Lily looked at him tearfully. "I don't do it on purpose, Dad!"

She turned around and stormed off.

"Twenty minutes until we have to leave," her father reminded her.

Lily didn't reply. She'd already decided she was going to ignore James at the party.

* * *

"Mr Potter," an elderly balding man said to him, "congratulations on such a fine."

James fought to keep the distaste off his face. "Thank you," he said in a tone that would have made his parents proud.

He sighed, looking out over the party. Another one. Why did his parents do this to him?

He was hiding up on a balcony away from the ballroom and the main bulk of the party. He'd had thousands of people coming up to congratulate him on the betrothal, if he had to hear one more he would kill himself.

He heard footfalls behind him and his father padded onto the balcony. "Are you okay?"

"Surviving, just about," James replied slowly.

His father gave a loud sigh and turned his gaze. James followed it until it landed on Lily Evans, who was looking just as bored as he was.

"Go and ask her to dance," Richard suggested.

James gave him a reluctant look, which Richard answered with a strong one of his own. He gave into his father's request.

He padded across the dance-floor, seeing his mother's face light-up as he went over to Lily. he stopped in front of her. "Would you, uh…, would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand in a gesture of perfect manners.

Lily looked at the hand, before replying with a snotty "no."

"It's not as if _I'm _asking you to marry me," he said coldly. "Dad told me to ask you. Please no fights tonight."

Lily looked hotly at him and James thought she was going to decline again. "Fine," she said sharply. "One song."

"Yes," James agreed, sardonically, "that's long enough."

Lily was pleasantly surprised that James was a pretty good dancer. He didn't hold her too close or step on her feet at all. But that didn't mean he was a good person in her eyes.

That was when Lily's evening went from bad to worse. The heel of her left shoe snapped off. She toppled backwards, James trying to steady them both, but failing. They fell to the floor, James on top of Lily.

She pushed his weight off her. The music had stopped and the adults were watching them. Some attempted to hide their amusement, others did not.

Lily did the only thing she knew how to. She blamed it on someone else.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, POTTER," she yelled, tears of embarrassment in her eyes.

"How?" James asked, looking at her.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" she fled from the room, not looking back at a very confused James.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Way it's Supposed to Be**

**Chapter 5**

The end of the summer came too quickly for Lily and James and all too soon they were back on the Hogwarts Express and returning to school. Lily's butler dropped her off at King's Cross early in the morning and watched as she kissed her younger sister goodbye.

"I'll see you at Christmas," she promised and went off in search for her friends.

Sophia was the first person Lily saw as she went through the barrier on platform nine. She gave her a huge hug and the two girls dragged their heavy trunks onto the train to join the carriage that Hannah and Alice had gone ahead to save.

Lily wanted to stay in the carriage for as long as possible. There was no way she wanted to see Potter or any of the other Marauders this early in the term. As she suspected she might end up killing them. She expected James had told all his friends of their fathers' agreement. He was probably laughing about it with them now and deciding how he could be an annoying and horrible husband once they were married.

She had told all the girls of her _situation _when she had seen them during the holidays. They had all agreed that they must find a way to change David and Richard's minds. They knew James would drive Lily insane if they had to spend the rest of their lives together. Thankfully, none of the three brought the subject up now.

Lily chewed a pumpkin pasty and took her wand out as she read over a new charm she had discovered in the holidays and had wanted to try ever since. She pushed her hair back in a loose ponytail.

Already she was starting to gain her woman's figure. Her hips were widening, her waist slimming inwards and there were faint traces of breasts growing. Her hair was long and red, making her gorgeous figure stand out even more.

Few of the other girls in the year had started developing as such yet and it was clear that Lily was likely to become rather popular for her figure in the future with her male classmates. Though Lily had no interest in such matters. She was still a child at heart and was far more interested in her studies, friends and the new opportunities being opened to her.

She practiced the movement of her wand, before looking up at her friends. "Want to see?" she asked, "I found it last week and this is the first time I can use magic since the end of term."

"What type of spell is it?" Hannah asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"A charm for animating objects on parchment… if I drew something, I could make it move," Lily explained.

"Cool, show us, Lils."

* * *

"Have you told Remus or Pete about your fiancée, mate?" Sirius asked as they climbed onto the train.

"No," James sighed, "I was going to tell them now… and can you not call her that. I don't need reminding all the time."

"Sorry, mate, but you have to admit it's really funny youtwo of _all _people end up betrothed… someone's working against you, mate," Sirius laughed. "I mean, as if she didn't hate you enough!"

"Thanks, Sirius," James said, frowning. "Well, she'd better stop being such a stuck-up cow, because if we _do _end up married, I want a nice wife."

"Aww! I can see it now," Sirius teased, "Mr and Mrs Potter, with a big gang of kids and a nice big house and their little dog… I think you should marry her for the redheaded kids."

"And that's a good reason to marry a woman?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Best I can think of."

"You're right," James smirked. "Especially if that woman is Evans."

"Let's go and find the boys and you can tell them about _your _summer," Sirius laughed.

"Shut it, Sirius," James replied, "pushing the carriage Peter and Remus were sitting in open.

"James has some interesting news for you," Sirius told them, as he closed the compartment door behind them.

"Oh?" Remus asked.

"He's betrothed to Evans… their parents announced it during the summer," the raven-haired boy said.

"No way!" Remus laughed slightly, before catching the look on his best friend's face. "You serious!?"

"I'm-"

"Don't," James said, smacking him lightly on the side of his head. "I will kill you if I hear that stupid, over-used pun _once _more."

Sirius nodded in understanding.

James turned to the other two once again. "Yes, he's telling the truth," he confirmed.

"That could be an interesting marriage," Remus said.

"It _could_," James agreed, "but I'm not actually planning to marry her."

"Are you just going to tell your parents no?" Sirius asked.

"I have already," he said, "but they seem to think I'll change my mind."

"You do have five, six years to decide," Remus said smartly. "They're not telling you to marry her tomorrow."

"Somehow I don't think I'll be changing my mind… but I'm sure it won't be long before I have Evans all over me," he said cockily.

"What are you going to do when she's not Evans anymore?" Sirius asked. "Will you call her Potter?"

"No," James said, "because if I give in and marry her, I will have to like her enough to call her by her first name."

"If you and Evans have kids together, you'll have to shag her," the other boy continued.  
"Thanks, Sirius," James groaned, "I want to be able to eat at the welcoming feast…"

"I wonder which first years will be in Gryffindor?" Remus wondered; tiring of the conversation James and Sirius were having.

"Who knows…" Sirius replied, "when are we performing our first prank?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "that's all you ever think of, Sirius."

The other boys laughed, "I'm not a marauder for nothing, you know. I say we go talk to Evans."

"No!" James exclaimed. "We can't!"

"Come on, mate," Sirius said, "we _have _to!"

James sighed, following the other two out of the compartment.

* * *

The feast and the first few days and then the weekend passed quickly. Soon Lily found herself on the way to double potions. She stopped to go to the loo before joining her friends in the dungeons and sitting at the back. The lesson itself was uneventful but at the end of the lesson she stood up and the class burst out laughing. The loudest laughs came from the marauders and Lily turned to glare at them.

"What?" she asked angrily. James and his mates had done nothing but be arrogant, teasing idiots.

"Nothing, Evans, just nothing," Sirius laughed, waving her on.

Lily gave a suspicious frown but left the classroom anyway. She ignored her friends that were calling for her, having already agreed to meet them in dinner.

Everyone laughed when she entered the great hall. Lily glared at the marauders once again, wondering what they had done to her. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her "fiancé".

"What?"

"Sorry, love," James answered, "it's just your skirt is tucked into your tights and… we can see your knickers."

Lily blushed, grabbing her skirt out of her tights and running out the hall.

* * *

**Dedicated to Cool-mulle, who has been asking me to write this for AAAGEESS! Suprised, huh? Happy Christmas to you love. **

**Reviews please... I have had such bad writers block for this fic... But it came to me tonight. Was suprised myself. **

**Happy Christmas to all! **

**Love JLF xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way it's Supposed to Be**

**Chapter 6**

"After three, Potter, I want you to push of the ground, catch the quaffle off Taylor and try to score in one of the hoops, okay?" the Gryffindor quidditch captain asked as James mounted his broom.

James nodded his mouth dry with the nerves. There were a lot of people gathered to watch the quidditch team tryouts. McGonagall was one of them, watching in pride as her star captain instructed him.

"Okay, one, two, three… Go Potter!" he exclaimed.

James gave a strong kick and soared into the air, speeding towards the hoops. He looked out the side, looking for Emma Taylor. The short-haired, fifth-year flew towards him and tossed the quaffle in a calculated manner. James caught it easily and dodged the sixth year chaser, who was opposing him and ducking from a bludger. He drew in line with the hoops and shot the red ball home into the comforting metal ring.

The captain gave a clap and bellowed, "nice work, Potter."

James smiled, ruffling his hair in happiness of playing his favourite sport.

"Next…" the captain yelled, "Black, Sirius."

Sirius shared a grin with James before mounting his broom next to the captain. "Beater, yeah?" he checked.

Sirius nodded.

"I want you to cover Taylor from the bludger, while she tries to shoot," he told him.

"Easy," Sirius said and then proceeded to do what the captain had asked, perfectly.

Next was a small blonde haired boy, who was trying for the same chaser spot as James. He managed to catch the pass but the keeper saved it all too easily.

"Not bad, mate," the captain shouted, as he returned to the ground. "Next, Evans, Lily."

James gaped, that girl was insufferable. How could she tryout for something that was so him!? She probably didn't even know how to play Quidditch! It shouldn't be allowed.

Lily nervously walked over to the captain, grabbing the broom from Sirius as she passed. She'd decided she'd wanted to be a part of every club she possibly could. She was gonna be the best student at Hogwarts ever. Her friends had tried to dissuade her, saying she'd been a disaster in flying lessons last year. She hadn't been moved. But now, after watching Potter and Black, she was regretting it.

The captain told her to fly the same exercise as James had. She threw her leg over the broomstick, turning to look for her friends for some support. Behind her stood Potter, who scowled at her. She flew into the air, glad she hadn't had as much trouble as last year just getting off the ground. She soared towards the spot where Taylor was flying in to meet her. The other girl threw the quaffle; Lily missed and ended up sliding off the broom as she bent to catch the red ball.

"Lily!" Alice shouted.

Somewhere off to her side someone shouted, "don't worry, Lily, your fiancé will save you!"

James folded his arms across his chest and glowered in the direction of the voice. "It's not like that!"

"Mr Potter, that's unnecessary, Miss Evans is in trouble… help her!" Professor McGonagall stated.

James slowly rose into the air, not noticing the happy smile the transfiguration teacher gave him, a knowing smile that something good was going to come of this.

He carefully caught her in his arms but winced unsure what to do with her now. He was obviously uncomfortable with holding the small girl in his arms. He returned to the ground as Lily came round from unconsciousness.

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall exclaimed, rushing to where the redhead was still held in James' arms.

Lily growled slightly when she realised who was holding her. "Potter, what are you playing at?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow angrily at her, "I'm only being helpful…"

"Mr Potter was playing the perfect gentleman," McGonagall interrupted, "you should thank him and then I'll get you to the hospital wing."

Lily gave a muttered "thanks" under her breath and followed McGonagall to the hospital wing.

-------------------------

James wearily rose up the stairs to the boys' dorm, picking his feet up slowly. He'd just returned from a trip to the owlry followed by the kitchens. He'd sent a letter to his parents, who'd written to him to ask how he was, if he was behaving himself and if he was getting on with his future bride? His reply had been rather negative.

He reached the door and was about to push it open and announce his arrival to those inside when something offending reached his ears.

"Don'tcha think Evans looked good in James' arms?" Sirius was saying.

Remus gave a nervous laugh, before slowly agreeing with him.

James frowned and pressed himself closer against the wooden frame.

"I think they'll make a fabulous couple," Sirius continued.

"I'm not sure…" Remus replied, "they're too different, James is too impulsive for Lily."

"I think Evans needs it though," Sirius argued.

"Sirius, I don't think this is going to work," Remus said quietly, "we both know James isn't marriage material exactly… he is bound for the bachelor's life like us, he's gonna be a player."

"I think he deserves a good wife to look after him," Sirius said soberly.

"That's not what marriage is about," Remus replied.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "it's not like James and Evans have a choice," he said pointedly. "I think…"

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"I just think we should give them a helping hand," the other boy continued.

"It's not for us to say… it's James' choice," the other boy replied sternly.

A door could be heard opening and Remus welcomed Peter back from the shower.

"Will you help me get James and Evans together?" Sirius asked.

Peter gave an undistinguishable mumble, before Sirius started talking again.

"Well, I'm getting ready for bed," Remus stated, yawning.

"Aw! You're no fun," Sirius could be heard saying.

James pushed open the door, frowning.

Remus' jaw dropped and Sirius grinned widely as if remembering a very funny joke.

James grabbed his pyjamas and sat down on his bed, changing.

"Alright, mate?" Sirius asked brightly.

James shook his head, his hair moving wildly. "Not when my best friends discuss me in such a manner," he said coldly.

"Oh," Remus said.

"Yes, oh!" James mocked. "And, Sirius, keep out of my love life, especially where Evans is concerned."

Sirius gasped, his eyes narrowing in shock slightly.

James had already climbed into bed, pulled the crimson curtains across and turned his light out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Way it's Supposed to Be  
Chapter 7**

It felt all too soon that the Christmas holidays had arrived and Lily and James were on the train home. Their relationship had gone from bad to worse, Lily finding fault in everything that James did and James just annoying her. James couldn't say he was looking forward to going home. He'd sent some rather rude letters to his parents over the last couple of months and was sure his parents were going to be rather angry about them when he arrived home.

The worst thing he'd discovered in their latest letters was that the Evanses were staying an entire week during the beginning of the holidays. He'd been furious when he'd discovered this and asked if Sirius could be allowed to stay for the week. His parents had said no, saying the time was for him to bond with Lily. In the end, Sirius had discussed coming over for the time in the days and Remus and Pete had said they'd try to get there too. Sirius, who had a worse bond with his parents than James did, was desperate to get out of his house as always.

He was walking down the corridor of the train to get to the toilets when he bumped into Lily.  
"Sorry, Evans," he said, deciding that they couldn't spend the whole of the holidays arguing, so he might as well try and be civilised.

"You did that on purpose, Potter," she growled.

"I didn't, but it's not like you'd ever believe me," he said coldly. "Have you heard the ridiculous news?"

"What ridiculous news? The one that you don't have a brain? I'm sorry but that's not news to anyone, Potter," Lily said scathingly.

"No, the news where your family is staying at my house next week," James said, frowning.

"What?!" Lily snapped. "You're joking, right, Potter? Please tell me you're joking!"

"'Fraid not, Evans," he said, pursing his lips and glancing at her almost sympathetically.

"Not the way I want to spend my Christmas," she pouted.

"Me neither, Evans, me neither," James agreed.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, I'll see you later," he said quietly, eventually.

She nodded and rushed away from him.

------------------------------

James didn't answer his mother's pointless questions in the car on the way home. He didn't feel like making small talk. His Father was working as usual and would be home for dinner so his mother told him he'd better brighten up. The maid had made him his favourite chocolate pudding for that evening, but even that didn't cheer James up.

When they arrived home, James went straight to his room. He lay on his bed, watching his Quidditch posters fly about the walls. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a pink glow over the hills opposite the estate, James was hoping for snow. He was quiet again at dinner, allowing his parents to fill him in on all the things happening outside of Hogwarts; Molly Prewett was getting married to one of the Weasleys, a distant cousin was having her second baby. James had a quick bath and went to bed early.

The next morning he helped the house elves and maid put up the Christmas decorations. It gave him something to do, but it wasn't the same as when he was younger. His dad had always used to take a day off to help him put up the decorations, he was obviously too old for that now. The Christmas tree in the sitting room went up first, not as big as last year, but just as grand. This year the house elves made icicles that stayed frozen on the tree, frosting the edges. These contrasted to the candles, charmed to stay lit and never burn down and also to not catch alight on the tree. Atop the tree sat a real fairy, her wings fluttering. They also placed holy on the walls, the portraits particularly happy to be included in the festive.

The rest of the week passed all too quickly and soon James was waiting in the sitting room by the fireplace with his parents, for the Evanses to arrive. David, having travelled by floo before, was the first to arrive. Next was his wife, then his youngest daughter and finally Lily.

"David," Richard got up to greet the other man. "Anna," he placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's nice to see you and your children again, you all look very well."

"Thank you, as do you, Richard, Megan," David Evans answered.

"James, why don't you take Lily and Petunia to put their luggage in their room and show them around the house, you won't want to be stuck here while we're talking," his mother said. He could tell by her tone that there was no room for argument.

"Of course, mum," James said. He picked up one of the cases and gestured for the girls to follow him.

The trip was incredibly quiet, with James occasionally pointing something out to them. Eventually they arrived at the guest rooms the girls would be staying in.

"I suppose you want some time to get unpacked," James suggested. "My room's that one there," he pointed, "if you need anything."

Lily and Petunia nodded.

So far, so good, James thought as he sat down at his desk. He hadn't been rude yet.

He traced the patterns of the wood grains in his desk and stared at a mug that needed washing. His school books were in a pile on one end of the desk and his quill lay on an essay that he'd started writing yesterday morning. His wand sat on his bedside table, unusable outside school.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Lily opened it, her eyes shining beautifully with excitement.

"James, it's snowing outside!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" James eyes widened and he turned to look out the window. Just as Lily had said, it was snowing. "Well Evans, I challenge you to a snowball fight."

"Okay, Potter," she smiled, "let me go and get a scarf and gloves; I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

"Sure," he smiled; watching her leave and then going to grab _his _scarf and gloves.

* * *

**I'm not even gonna comment on how sorry I am that this took so long, just that I'm glad I opened the wrong document and re-read this. **

**Reviews would be great... **

**With love JLF xoxo **


End file.
